


bintang bumi

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: snowflakes and stardust [1]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: AU, F/M, Snippets
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Krystal dan dunia di atas esnya. {ice skater!au}





	bintang bumi

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

_remah-remah bintang dan debu galaksi ada di matamu.  
kukira; kaulah supernova itu_.

Krystal keluar dari arena dan Minho menyambutnya. Tidak, tidak ada cumbu-rayu hari ini, malam ini, malam berikutnya. Yang ada hanya: _terima kasih telah menang_.

Krystal menyapu sisa es dari pergelangan tangannya, mengangkat kepalanya untuk memberikan senyum pada Minho—dan ia berjanji untuk sebuah dansa malam ini.

* * *

_bumi merumahkan beberapa bintang.  
salah satunya berdansa di sini._

Minho melihat Krystal menggenggam pinggang penari lelaki di hadapannya sembari berputar mengelilingi tepian arena. Krystal tak pernah melihat mata lelaki itu.

Oh, pikir Minho, dirinya masih menang.

* * *

_kau bernapas abu-abu kelabu.  
mungkin di situ bisa kutemukan sisa meteor terakhir yang mengabulkan permintaanku._

Kaki Krystal cedera. Lima hari di rumah sakit. Tiga minggu tanpa latihan. Krystal menjadi lebih baik hanya karena Jessica membawakannya seekor kucing untuk dipelihara.

Minho belajar melukis makhluk hidup, membuat sketsa. Duduk menunggui Krystal yang lebih sibuk bermain dengan kucingnya, menemaninya saat menjelang malam, hingga Jessica pulang, dan mereka bergantian.

“Bukankah kau seharusnya pergi kuliah?”

Minho hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang menjelaskan pada Krystal bahwa ia telah mengubah pertanyaan Krystal menjadi retoris.

* * *

_pepohonan bermukim di tepi sungai.  
mungkin masih punya sedikit waktu untuk berdongeng; seberapa banyak cerita yang terbuang di arus tetapi ditumbuhkannya setiap musim semi._

Krystal membawakan Minho sebuah trofi dari kaca pada suatu malam, ketika Minho memberantaki lantai kamarnya dengan buku-buku dan rancangan yang belum selesai juga. sebuah jembatan, inspirasi rumah tradisional jepang, dan sungai bersama dedaunan musim semi. Ia masih gagal meraih arti filosofisnya.

Mamun Krystal menatap matanya.

“Maaf aku tidak bisa datang—”

“Tapi aku tetap menang.”

Minho tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. “Tentu saja. siapa yang berjuang, hm?”

“Kita.”

* * *

_kita jengkel pada debu bintang.  
padahal; mereka bagian dari warna masa lalu kita._

Minho melewati malam yang sunyi dengan mobilnya; penyeka kaca depan hampir membeku karena salju. Ia takut Krystal juga hampir mematung karena udara dingin. Ia sudah menyiapkan permintaan maaf dengan kata-kata setulus mungkin. Ia juga mulai kesal karena guru Krystal yang baru memindahkan tempat latihan ke sudut seoul, yang sangat jauh dari keramaian.

Namun yang ia temukan di gedung yang telah sepi itu adalah Krystal yang masih memakai sepatunya, meluncur di arena depan yang masih menyala lampunya, menari lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Gadis itu tak pernah membenci dingin (—bahkan sejak masa kecilnya.)

* * *

_lima kelopak terluka di tanah.  
ia tetap bagian dari musim semi._

Krystal terusir dari sekolah penari itu, di usia lima belas, karena seorang penjilat. Saat itu Minho baru mengenalnya, lalu menghiburnya yang tiba-tiba murung di lorong sekolah.

Minho baru tahun itu satu kelas dengannya, tetapi ia membantu mencarikan sekolah baru untuk mimpi Krystal, berkeliling Seoul, bertanya pada kenalan-kenalan ayahnya, ibunya, siapapun—

—dan membuktikan pada Krystal: bahwa ia masih bisa bersemi. Di tempat lain.


End file.
